Here With You
by 1Phantom Pherax2
Summary: When Sango goes overboard because of Miroku’s flirting. Miroku should run if he doesn’t want to deal with the tears of a woman. Mirango oneshot


"Here With You"

**Summary:** When Sango goes overboard because of Miroku's flirting. Miroku should run if he doesn't want to deal with the tears of a woman.

**A/N:** Yet another one-shot out of boredom. What am I to do with myself? ;) Well either way, here's something for all you Miroku and Sango lovers to enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine, not his, not hers, not theirs, not the federal governments…but Rumiko Takashi.

Nothing could be said but that she loved him. She would bare him children until there were too many to take care of. She wanted to make him happy; she wanted to be the one that fulfilled his desires. She wanted to be with him and that was all that needed to be said. What else could she say? That her heart was full even to her? That she never thought she'd feel this way about anyone? That after what happened to her village and family she swore she would slay Naraku without distraction? But then here she was, distracted. But in a way she liked. She loved Miroku, for all he was.

However, as much as she loved him for all he was, she simply wished he would stop flirting with other women when he had asked her to live with him. Had asked her to bare his children. It sometimes made her wonder if his words were true to his heart or not. Because they were for her. Walking along a marked path she found herself continually looking up at him, thinking that perhaps he would look back at her. She wanted to smile at him. Wanted him to smile back and warm her body over. Of course, he more then likely didn't know she was looking at him, she was after all, behind him. _'What am I to do with myself?'_ she wondered when she thought he wouldn't look back.

As her eyes roamed down to the ground Miroku's head lifted and his face looked over his shoulder. Instinctively her eyes came back up, melancholy that he hadn't looked back to see her, and found his amethyst orbs glancing at her happily. His smile was easy but quite happy to match his eyes. Her heart lifted and she smiled back. Oh yeah, there was no doubting her loving him. She always would. "We should rest for the night," she heard him say to the group.

At that moment she took notice to their surroundings and realized that sunset had graced them with its presence. She followed Miroku and the others until they came upon a village that gladly took them in for the night. If not because Miroku told them he sense an ominous cloud hovering over them and they were the nicest town within several miles; the young daughter of the village headmaster sufficiently caught his eye with her beauty. A simple smile from him got her giggling. And in the pit of Sango's stomach something began to unfurl in the wrong way. Ignoring it she went on, enjoying the meal they had been given by the headmaster. However, with Miroku being with the young daughter, laughing and flirting, it was hard to enjoy anything. But she gulped down her rice nonetheless.

In her chest her heart fell; spiraling further down with each smile he sent her way or every giggle she sent his. She swallowed more often then she wanted to, but it couldn't be helped. This feeling she had wasn't anger, or pity, nor was it hate. It felt worse then sadness; it felt like the twinge of betrayal from the one person she's loved. And that itself made her feel ridiculous. Was her idea of love nothing but a fleeting fantasy?

Looking over at them sitting together at the same table she got the feeling that it was. Licking her lips she stood from her place and asked to be excused, moving quickly as she felt her eyes begin to sting. Maybe she really was wrong about him. He had asked her to bare his children, to live with him, to be with him after Naraku died! She knew now that he had lied. _'I was a fool to believe him,'_ she thought as she ran out onto the wooden deck that surrounded the chambers. She walked down the first step and nearly fell just sitting. Pulling her knees up to her chin she wrapped her arms around them and hugged them tightly. What was she going to do? She couldn't go back there. Not with those two as happy as they were. Her heart was already breaking into one too many pieces to pick up; she didn't want those pieces breaking too. Staring out into the starry night that held a full moon within its grasp she let it slip. Everything began to go out of focus as her eyes heated up. All she felt she could do now was cry. And cry she did.

He'd been so busy laughing he failed to notice Sago's leave from the room. However, Kagome and Inuyasha did. And Kagome couldn't be angrier if Inuyasha shoved her in the well back to her own era. Miroku had confessed his love to Sango by asking her to live with him and bare his children. She had agreed whole-heartedly and he seemed content with that. Being around the headman's daughter, however, made it seem as if he changed his mind. And if that was the case, then Kagome just had to figure out why. Without a word being said she rose from her place on the floor she walked over and grabbed his arm pulling him up from his place as well. "What seems to be the problem Kagome?" he asked surprised.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kagome asked. Without an answer she dragged him out of the room out the back door, the opposite way Sango had taken. Once the door was shut firmly behind them she let him go, but not far out of her sight. "What is the matter with you?" she demanded.

Miroku looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean your flirting with the headman's daughter!" Kagome exclaimed. "Haven't you noticed someone's missing? How can you be so blind? I thought you were happy together?"

"Calm down Kagome." Miroku demanded holding his hands up in an attempt to halt her onslaught of words. When she stopped he sighed lightly. "Now, what are you talking about?"

Kagome's hands found a place at her hips. "Haven't you noticed? Sango left."

Miroku blinked at this. Why would Sango leave without saying a word? "Why did she do that?" he asked.

Kagome heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Because! You're flirting with the headman's daughter! Don't you get it?"

Miroku moved his gaze away from Kagome and walked away, leaving her behind to gawk at him. To him it made no sense why Sango would get up and leave like that. She knew he flirted and he had told her before that that was something he couldn't really give up. That was a part of who he was and he thought she understood that. Had he been wrong? Walking back into the dinning area he found the headman's daughter waiting for him at the same place he'd been sitting. Looking to the other side of the room he found Sango's place empty as well. His heart sank. Looking back at the headman's daughter he saw Sango's face instead of hers. He shook his head and walked toward the front door that led to the yard. She followed him with her eyes. "Are you leaving monk?" she asked sadly in her feminine voice.

Miroku stopped with his hand to the door. "Yes. Please understand I bare no hard feelings toward you, there is simply someone else I wish to finish this meal with."

The daughter nodded with a smile gracing her features. She quite understood how he felt. There was someone else she wished to spend the rest of the meal with also. And as he slid the door open and made his leave she took her chance. Getting up she quickly moved across the floor and sat next to the one person she couldn't stop thinking about since he arrived at her front door.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as she continually sat closer to him. His face burned red as he tried to lean away from her. He was never one for saying no to a woman like this. She simply smiled and told him, "There is someone else _I_ wish to finish this meal with also."

Inuyasha's eyes lifted to the ceiling. _'Aw, man.'_ The slide of the door had his eyes moving to the door to find Kagome standing within the door frame staring at him. Fire flashed in her eyes, as it usually did when she was enraged. And Inuyasha suddenly feared for his life. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, wait a minute!" Inuyasha tried. "SIT!" The prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed and before he could say another word he collapsed on top of his meal. The daughter blinked as she stared at him, then at Kagome. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were lovers."

"We're not lovers!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped up from the mess he would soon blame on Kagome. The daughter reconsidered her recent thought. "I have…misunderstood?" she asked. "You're damn right you misunderstood!" Inuyasha told her.

"So does this mean I can finish my meal at your side?"

Inuyasha backed away, flushing fiercely. Kagome flamed with fury behind him, making him afraid beyond belief to answer her innocent question.

Standing outside the door Miroku found Sango huddled up on the first step out of five. Her shoulders rose and fell with each sob that escaped her. Knowing she was crying because of something he had done constricted his heart. Soon he found it in a vice like grip. And found himself sitting next to the crying demon slayer. He must have surprised her as she jumped at the touch of his hand. When her eyes sought out and found his she turned away. "I'm sorry Sango."

When she looked back at that he found her eyes tear swollen and red from recent crying. She looked at him, curiosity ringing in her gaze. "What did you just say?" she asked.

"I said I'm sorry Sango." Miroku told her. He took her face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "I did not mean to make you cry." As he spoke she nestled her cheek in his right palm. Her body warmed at his apology and her heart fluttered. It made her happy that he apologized. It proved she was wrong about being wrong about him. She leaned in to kiss him, but he went on.

"I do not mean to cause you any pain with my flirting; it's just a part of who I am. Please know that you are still the one I want to live with, and the only woman I truly want to bare my children. When the fight with Naraku is over, will you still do me the honor?"

Before she had been crying because she was sad. Now she cried even more because she could never be happier. Yes she was happy the first time Miroku asked her to live with him. Now it seemed more significant because it was a part of his apology. She chocked trying to give him an answer so as she continued crying she nodded eagerly. She didn't wish to bare anyone else's children but his. He was the one she loved, and always would.

Miroku's heart jumped up his throat as he waited for her to answer. Again she had started crying and he feared for the worst. Feared she would say no to living with him because of his flirtatious ways. When she tried to answer she chocked and instead nodded. And he felt nothing but happiness running through him. Happiness and the desire to be with her. With her cheeks still being held in his palms he leaned into her. He wanted so badly to love her as a woman, as the woman she was. But indeed she was still the woman he fought beside, his battle companion. And he felt he could not love her as he wished until they were no longer fighting. But in his heart he would always love her, in the midst of battle, in the calm of day, and everywhere in between.

Even as his lips lightly touched hers and she closed her eyes, he knew he could not love her as a woman just yet. But a kiss he could give her. The first one of his life and he would gladly give it to her. And as his lips gently laid on hers he felt her mouth open to him and he slipped his tongue inside.

She almost squealed when she saw them kissing. But considering she did not want to ruin the moment between them she kept quiet. Inuyasha sat with his back to the door looking over his shoulder. Though he acted much like he didn't care, a graceful blush kissed his cheeks. And as he blushed the headman's daughter took gentle hold of his hand. Which in itself made him once again fear for his life; for if Kagome saw them like that, she would certainly give him the sit command. Kagome, however, was much too busy watching her two friends make out to notice anything he was doing.

Sango's hands lifted to Miroku's neck and she wrapped them around him. She knew he could not love her the way she desired as of yet, and she quite understood that. But as their tongues mingled and she tasted his unique scent she fervently wished he would. So she would be able to love him as the man he truly was. Thinking about it brought more tears to her eyes as they gently pulled apart from each other. Once again he wiped them away with his thumb. "Make no mistake, I love you Sango," he told her. "And soon I will be able to love you as you deserve to be loved. Or I will die trying."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him to her for a hug she desperately needed. "And so will I," she told him. "Ai shiteru Miroku. Motto, motto, ai shiteru." "As do I." Miroku told her. "As do I."

The next morning came with a bright sunrise as the group set out to continue what they had begun. Miroku and Sango stood together outside the headman's home while the headman's daughter was wishing Inuyasha a fond farewell. "I will not keep you from your journey," she told him. "But I want you to know before you leave how much I care about you. Please acknowledge my love for you," she asked of him.

Inuyasha seemed taken aback. "Uh, sure," he stuttered. "I think I realized that last night." He looked over his shoulder at Kagome. She seemed indifferent when inside her mind she was wondering if he liked her in return. "But listen, even though I know you love me I want you to know that I don't feel that way about you. It's not that you're a human or anything like that. I just don't feel that way, okay?"

She nodded at him smiling as she had done before. "I understand that. I am just happy you acknowledge how I feel. I have no regrets. But I will always love a half demon."

Inuyasha nodded and walked away with the group, waving good-bye over his shoulder. And though Kagome was happy he didn't return the feeling, she was also ecstatic that Miroku and Sango were together again, and this time together to last.

Walking ahead of the group Sango and Miroku looked to each other and smiled, just as they always had. But in succession to their returned smiles, they took hold of each others hand. And continued to walk like that the rest of the way.

**A/N:** Who says boredom can't be a good thing? Well there you go and I hope you all enjoyed it. Leave comments, leave reviews. I love hearing from you.


End file.
